We Belong Together
by vicious.and.delicious
Summary: Raw is Jericho but what happens when WWE champ John Cena steps onto Raw grounds? What will Chris do when he discovers the past that his girlfriend, Brooke and his worst enemy, John share?
1. The Time Is Now

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal-I do not own any of the WWE superstars; I just own Brooke.

**Summary: **Raw _is_ Jericho but what happens when WWE champ John Cena steps onto Raw grounds? What will Chris do when he discovers the past that his girlfriend, Brooke and his worst enemy, John share?

**Notes:**The story takes place during the the Draft. Previously titled "When the Stars Go Blue"

* * *

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 1:****The Time is Now**

Raw 6.6.05

The Raw superstars were abuzz about the Draft Lottery. Chris Jericho stood in his locker room, fixing his hair by the huge mirror. He always wondered what it'd be like to be on Smackdown once again. On Smackdown, he had accomplished feats had never dreamt of, but there was one thing about Raw that could never be matched-its unpredictability. The thoughts of going off to Smackdown still lingered in his mind, but at least he didn't have anything to worry about _this_ week.

"You don't need that mirror to tell you how good you look, baby."

Chris immediately recognized the voice. It belonged to Brooke Burton. She stood a few feet away from him. Her arms were folded over her chest. Her pin-straight hair, flowing as strutted over to Chris. She looked stunning in her little red dress.

"Don't you have a match tonight?" He asked, still doing his hair.

"Nope. Just a little promo and I'm done."

"Really? I just have to interview the draft pick, and I'm done as well," He turned to face her, and put his arms at her waist.

"What are we going to do with all our free time?" Brooke playfully asked, draping her arms around his neck. "Maybe a little of this," Chris stated. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. His softly brushed his lips against hers. Their lips parted and they let their tongues mingle. The two were completely immersed in each other, when they heard the door slam.

The door slammed shut, causing Chris and Brooke to unlocked their lips and move apart. Unfortunately, they couldn't pull apart as quickly as they had anticipated because Brooke's heart pendant was caught on Chris's shirt.

"Can't you guys keep your hands off each other for two seconds?" Shelton Benjamin commented.

"Shut up, Shelton. Brooke's necklace just got caught on my shirt," Chris said.

"That's because you two were making out. I'm not blind. Next time do me a favor and don't make out in here. Man, that was the last thing I needed to see. Now I'm gunna be thinking about Brooke the entire night," Shelton grinned, sliding on his elbow pads.

"Shut up, Shelt. I was going anyways," Brooke retorted.

"Sure you were," Shelton replied, rolling his eyes.

Brooke quickly kissed Chris's cheek. "I'll see you later," she smiled. "Come on Shelt."

"Right behind you," he answered. "Later Chris," he said walking back out the door.

Chris took one last look at himself and proceeded out the door.

"I'm so excited. I can't wait to see who the pick is," Victoria gleefully stated.

"Got someone special in mind?" Brooke grinned.

"Maybe I do," Victoria replied.

The two were sipping on their drinks, walking backstage. Some of the superstars had planned to watch the pick together on the tv screen in one of the locker rooms. The two arrived and found two seats in the front corner.

"It's gunna be fun doing this every week," Brooke admitted.

"That's if one of us doesn't get drafted," Victoria pointed out.  
Brooke's expression soured. "So I have to worry my ass off the entire month, if I'm gunna stay on Raw or be on Smackdown,

"Relax, Brooke. Don't worry your pretty little head about it-You can still make your relationship with Chris work if one of you is drafted," Victoria advised. "That's not my issue with it," Brooke sighed. "If I get drafted to Smackdown, I'm going to be around _him_, and have to see _him_, and I don't want to be anywhere near _him_ or be associated with _him_," Brooke confessed.

"Right, _him_," Victoria stated, nodding her head as if she understood. She turned her head and casually asked, "So who is _'he'?" _

"Victoria!"

"What?" She gave Brooke a naïve look. "Seriously, who is 'he'?"

Brooke glowered at Victoria and turned back to the screen.

Raw had begun. Brooke's face lit up as Chris made his way out to the Highlight Reel.

"Aww! Isn't that cute? You're face lit up at the sound of his entrance," Victoria fawned.

"Shut up," Brooke said as Victoria laughed.

"And the first pick of the Draft Lottery is…" Chris said, as everyone eagerly awaited the arrival of Raw's newest superstar.

Seconds went by. Who was it? Who was it? The question was racing through everyone's mind.

The familiar sound of blaring horns filled the arena. Everyone backstage and in the audience went wild.

Brooke spit out her drink. This wasn't happening. Was it? It couldn't be. Could it? She couldn't believe her eyes. Was it really possible? Was _he _really here?

She turned to Victoria and held put her arm. "Pinch me. I wanna make sure this is for real."

Victoria followed orders only to hear a yelp from Brooke.

"Ow! Not that hard." Brooke began rubbing her arm and turned to look at the screen.

Her eyes became glued to the screen as she watched every move he made.

He seemed to own the superstars, the crowd, and above all Brooke. The moment belonged to him as "The Time is Now" played and he proudly held up the WWE Championship over his head and made his way to the ring.

He was Raw's newest superstar: He was John Cena.

* * *

R& R Please! 


	2. Apologies on the Side

**Disclaimer: **You know the deal-I do not own any of the WWE superstars; I just own Brooke.

**Summary: **Raw- _is_ Jericho but what happens when WWE champ John Cena steps onto Raw grounds? What will he do when he discovers the past that his girlfriend, Brooke and his worst enemy, John share?

**Notes:**The story begins on the 06.06.05 edition of Raw. Previously titled "When the Stars Go Blue."

* * *

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 2**

**Apologies on the Side**

Brooke apprehensively looked back ever few seconds, as she attempted to slip away unnoticed. She was praying that she wouldn't run into anyone. She could hear a conversation going on. The voices were familiar, but the only thing she cared about was getting past without anyone spotting her.

'_Finally,_' she let out a sigh a relief. She had reached her intended destination, but her uneasiness was still there. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

"Come in," a voice answered.

Brooke pushed the door and stepped in. The person was sitting on the bench, stuffing something into the bag that sat next to him. The door slammed, causing him to shoot up his head.

Brooke could feel her heart racing in her chest, as he looked at her. She mustered up enough courage and put her thoughts together. "Hi John," she greeted in a soft voice.

The smile that had graced his face earlier disappeared. He glared at her. His silence conveyed his anger----anger that was directed at Brooke. It was something she knew too well, but she wasn't going to back off.

"So what do you think of Raw? You had one hell of a reception in the ring tonight." She nervously smiled.

He didn't move. He didn't say a word. He just continued to stare at her. His cold, heartless stare made her feel worse as each second passed.

She walked over and sat beside him on the bench. "How have you been?" She asked, placing her hand over his. He glanced at their hands and glowered back up at her. Getting the message, Brooke quickly lifted her hand off.

He lowered his eyes to the floor. "Well one night I was on top of the world…" he grinned, finally allowing his eyes to meet hers.

His facial features returned to a serious expression, "And the next morning, I realized that life's a bitch." His glare sent a chill down Brooke's spine. "Speaking of which, how have You been Brooke?" He snapped.

Brooke bit her lip. A lump formed in her throat, as she tried to fight back the tears. "I guess I deserve that," she wearily admitted. "I'm sorry," she sincerely stated.

He snickered and stood up, "What the fuck do want from me Brooke? After everything you did, you actually expect me to forgive you? You want me to pretend that nothing's happened?"

"No, but I want you to at least hear me out, damnit!" Brooke yelled, rising to her feet.

He grabbed his bag and placed the strap on his shoulder, "Yeah, well it's a little too late for that," he snapped. He walked to the door and swung it open. He walked out without looking back.

Brooke wiped the tears that began steaming down her cheeks. She stood in the locker room, as flashbacks of what she had done came to mind. She walked back, reflecting on her actions, realizing that everything she had done had hurt him so much. She felt guilty. Her explanations paled in comparison to what he had to deal with.

"Hey Brooke," Chris greeted. He was his vibrant and vivacious self. He took a good, long look at Brooke. He knew that something was wrong. Her arms were folded across her chest, and she refused to make eye contact with him. He wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close. He placed his hand under her chin, forcing her to look up. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Brooke tried avoiding his eyes but to no avail.

"Brooke…"

Brooke peered into his eyes. His blue eyes only reminded her of another pair of blue eyes. She had seen the pain in them, and looking at Chris only seemed to bring back the guilt. "I'm fine. I need to go," she mumbled prying herself away from his grip.

She turned to walk away, but he held onto her hand. "Brooke…" he began once again.

She turned her head to look at him. "Chris, please, just let me go," she pleaded.

Chris was reluctant, but he loosened his grip. Brooke slid her arm out of his hand, grabbed her bags, and flew out the door.

Chris could sense that something was going on-something that he knew he wasn't going to like.

* * *

Please read and review-Thanx. 


	3. Suddenly Everything Has Changed

**Disclaimer: **With my non-working status, the only thing I can afford is Brooke-So yes that's right, all I own is the figment of my own imagination.

**Summary: **Raw- _is_ Jericho but what happens when WWE champ John Cena steps onto Raw grounds? What will he do when he discovers the past that his girlfriend, Brooke and his worst enemy, John share?

**Notes:**Okay, this update is about 7 months later because I had a chapter already written, but when I went over it, everything felt too rushed, and I just left it there.So finally, I rewrote it and here's presenting the better, new and improved version. And if you're reading my other story, Sweetest Sin, I'll try to update it again this week. Oh, and the italics are for flashbacks. R & R-thankz

* * *

**We Belong Together**

**Chapter 3**

**Suddenly Everything Has Changed**

Brooke was outraged at Chris' actions. After hearing rumors about Christian being named the number one contender for the WWE title at Vengeance, something inside him had snapped. Everything from the stab in the back to his unsuspecting tag team partner to the Walls of Jericho he applied after decimating John, he had crossed the line, with his intent shining through in the way he eyed the title.

She had paced back and forth in the locker room for so long that she was sure she would rub a hole into the floor any upcoming second. Her mind had been sent into a tumultuous motion. Anger boiled inside, only to have confusion added to the mix. She needed to talk to Chris. Why would he do this? Just for a damn title shot? And what about John? She needed to check if John was alright after the hell Chris had put him through. How was he going to deal with this mess that he had stepped into?

Due to the door being slightly ajar, she could hear mumbles of conversations that were going on somewhere in the hallway. It was relieving to know that she wasn't needed out there on Raw. She was a mess and faking her emotions for some interview for the camera that rough night didn't seem too pleasing. She pulled of the rubber-band and raked her fingers through the messy up-do she had just taken down. The motion her hands made sent her into a brief nostalgic moment when things actually seemed to be going right.

_"I'm so excited. I just know this is going to be amazing match. I can feel it. There's something in the night," Brooke excitedly babbled. She had been walking up and down the hallway for the past half hour, and neither her feet nor her mouth seemed to be tiring from their constant activity. Energy was oozing from her pores.  
_

_"And apparently there was something in your water," John joked, taking a sip from the bottle he had in his hand. Seated on an equipment crate, he was just waiting for the moment she would start bouncing off the walls.  
_

_"Hey," she mockingly pouted, playfully slapping his arm. You better watch it, or else I gunna kick your ass right now."  
_

_"Keep dreaming, Burton. We both know it ain't gunna happen," he commented, with a smirk playing at his lips.  
_

_"Keep taunting me and you can be damn sure that I'll make you regret it," she threatened, wagging her finger at him, as she seating herself beside John on the crate.  
_

_"Well, unless you put on about 200 pounds of muscle, I'm not too worried," he teased.  
_

_"I'd sleep with one eye open, if I were you," she sinisterly replied.  
_

_He scoffed, "Yeah. Okay."  
_

_"I'm dead serious," she replied. Unfortunately she cracked and revealed the smile she could no longer conceal.  
_

_John laughed, "You'd make a great mobster, ya know that?"  
_

_"Shut up," she retorted, joining in him in his laughter.  
_

_She rested her head on his shoulder, and looped her arm through his. He lay his head atop hers. They had spent countless evening sitting beside each other, relishing in the simplicity and beauty of the connection they shared in revealing everything from their jokes to secrets to dreams.  
_

_"You wanna know sumthin?" he asked, stroking her hair. Every time he did that it sent her shifting closer to him.  
_

_"What?" she softly asked, slightly raising her head to look up at him.  
_

_"I wish we could stay just like this," he whispered, laying a small kiss on her forehead.  
_

_"Me too." Her head jerked off his shoulder. She hopped off the crate. "Alright, you better go and kick some ass before you become some fragile sissy boy."  
_

_He laughed and rose up off the crate, "I swear sometimes I think you're bipolar."  
_

_"I'm doing this for your own good. Now get going," she ordered, motioning toward the hallway.  
_

_He stood there, eyeing her as she folded her arms across her chest.  
_

_"Can't I even get a kiss for good luck?" He pouted.  
_

_She flung her arms down in defeat and moved towards him. Her arms became wrapped around his neck, as he leaned in. She inched in dangerously close and before their lips were a millimeter from touching, she whispered, "You'll get your kiss." He was left lingering. She pulled herself back and seductively licked her lips to fuel the fire, "But only if you win the match."_

Footsteps approaching the room Brooke occupied become louder and snapped Brooke out of her thoughts. Her mind was made up. She knew what she had to do. She yanked the door open and dashed off. Engrossed in her contemplation, she failed to see that the footsteps that she heard belonged to Chris.

He stood at the corner wondering if he had actually seen what he thought he had. The blur looked awfully familiar. He shook his head and shoved the door of his locker room open.

The journey had been easy, but as she gaped at the door, her confidence had shattered. After being at the receiving end of his displeased reaction last week, Brooke knew it wasn't likely that she'd be receiving a warm reception, but something inside her refused to leave without checking on him. Taking a deep breath, she decided against knocking and barged into the trainer's office. The door swung back into place with a small creak, causing his attention to be shifted to his visitor.

The icy glare he sent from across the room made her freeze in place. Her feet were locked in place, forbidding her from running out. Her mouth had gone dry, leaving her incapable of uttering any words.

From the bench he sat on, he continued to gaze at her with contempt. "I thought I made it clear, that I didn't want anything to do with you."

Her eyes shut. She reverberated back to what she had been thinking about before. The pleasantries of the memories reminded her of why she had come to see him. Despite the bad blood between them, she could never bear to see him in pain.

Slowly, she opened her eyes, and cleared her throat. "A-are you okay?" she mustered in a barely audible tone.

"Why can't you just stay out of my goddamn life, Brooke?"

"I had no idea Chris was gunna do this to you," she implored, her voice faltering as a foretelling lump generated in her throat.

"Right. And cuz imma dumbass I'm gunna fall for your bullshit," he heatedly said, rising from the bench.

His tone became richer in venom, as the pools that welled up in the corner of her eyes deepened.

"Brooke, why don't you get it? I am sick and tired of your games," he sinisterly replied.

Each blink sent the pools spilling down her cheeks. She attempted avoiding looking at him, but as he approached her, she was forced to see a fire in his eyes that sent a chill down her spine.

"I don't wanna deal with you or anymore of your crap. Just get out."

His acidic words stung like hell.

"I can't believe I actually came here because I was worried about you," she said.

"Worried?" he scoffed. "About me?" He pointed toward himself in his mockery. "You know, you didn't seem to have any remorse for me the day you left me? You were nothing but an emotionless bitch, if I recall when you shamelessly broke my heart. What the fuck happened to your sympathy for me then, Brooke?"

She bit her lip, knowing he was telling the truth. With the tears flowing and the pain of the wounds his words had re-opened, she was incapable of even thinking to defend her actions. She jerked the door open and rushed off.

The vein in his forehead ready to burst, and his complexion literally reddened with anger, he pounded his fist against the wall. He was dually satisfied and enraged with his actions. He had driven away the one person, who had shattered his heart, but nevertheless who he still longed to hold in his arms.

(XOXOX)

"Why did you do it Chris?"

The voice from the shadows made Chris nearly jump out of his skin. He fixated his hand on his throbbing heart. "Jeez, Brooke, you nearly gave me a heart attack." After pulling the strap of the bag up over his shoulder, he let the heavy mass drop on the pavement. He turned and pulled himself up, seating himself beside Brooke on the trunk of his rental.

"Were you carrying out your ploy to kill me or something? I gotta give you some credit, though. Setting it in a faulty-lit parking lot, covered to every damn inch by cars. No one would see anything."

"Chris," she said in a firm tone.

She thought her blood-shot eyes were hidden thanks to the defective lights in the confined area, but Chris was still able to read the pain that she was unsuccessful in masking.

He let out a deep sigh, "Looks like you won't be happy 'til I give you some sort of explanation."

She made no significant motions besides turning her head to face him.

"I know it wasn't the most honest thing to do, but I was helpless--"

"Helpless,Chris? How can you say that? You attacked him after the match. You rammed him into the barricade, steel steps, and put him in the Walls of Jericho. How were you helpless?" She questioned with disgust.

"When I heard that Christian had been chosen, I was pissed as hell. Do you how long it's been since I've held the WWE title? It's been years. You know every time I step into the ring, I think that I've accomplished everything I could've dreamed of. But there's still something missing. I just wanna prove that I can accomplish it once again. I wanna prove that I have what it takes to be champion. I wanna show the world that I am the best."

"But why did you have to stoop to underhanded tactics?"

"I'm not proud of that, but that was the best way of getting the attention of Bischoff. You know what he's like. Do you honestly believe that bastard would've put me in the triple threat, if I played nice and did things by the book? He probably would've put me in some match to get my ass kicked by some sasquatch."

The night John had arrived on Raw, he had made it clear to Bischoff that he wanted nothing to do with backstage politics.

Brooke sulked, acknowledging how Chris had been seduced by Bischoff and his crooked way of getting things done. "Yeah, but..."

"Tonight was just a way of making people take notice. It was my way of letting Christian and Cena know that I deserve that title just as much as either of them and I'm not backing off without a strong fight."

"Chris, I don't approve of any of this," she reluctantly admitted.

"Trust me, I know you don't, but I've got their attention and the match so I won't need to kiss Bischoff's ass or do any more sneak attacks because I am going to win that title. "

"Promise?" she softly asked.

"Absolutely."

"Don't let this title hunt consume you. Don't let this rivalry with John or Christian or proving a point to Bischoff take over your life to the point where you can no longer even recognize yourself. Okay? "

"Don't worry about it," he reassured her in a soothing voice. He lightly kissed her forehead, feeling a slight ounce of guilt for not revealing the entire truth behind his actions.


	4. One Last Chance

**We Belong Together  
Chapter 4: One Last Chance**

"Yeah, I know. Cena's got it coming. He thinks it's just about the title. It's no longer business for me, It's personal." Chris was on his cellphone, pacing around his hotel room.

"Personal?" Christian, who was on the other end of the line, asked.

"Yes. I know everything about them. And if all goes right, that title will be on my waist, she'll be on my arm, and he'll be nothing but a mess, regretting he ever set foot on Raw."

"Correction, that title will be on my waist..."

"Keep dreaming asshole."

"We'll just have to wait only a couple more days to see who'll be the one dreaming and who'll be the one living it up."

"We'll just have to see." He hung up.

He was unaware of the fact that Brooke had overheard most of his conversation. She needed to end this. She couldn't let him hurt John the way he had.

"Chris." She walked up to him.

He quickly tucked his cell phone and did an about face. "Hey babe."

"I think we need to talk."

"I think we've done enough of that." He pulled her closer with his arms around her. "How about we put this room's jacuzzi to the test. A little champagne, some chocolate covered strawberries, and... me? How does that sound?" he whispered.

"Chris, I overheard your conversation. This title hunt is taking over you. You're becoming a different person. And I don't want to be with you, when I can't even trust you to keep your promise."

He groaned. "Not this again. Brooke, winning this title means the world to me--"

"I guess it means more than I do."

"No it doesn't. You mean everything. Just give me one more chance. You're my everything. One more chance."

"One more chance," she repeated, giving him his benefit of the doubt.

He laid a kiss on her lips. "Thank you for that. Now for that jacuzzi."

She pulled away. "I'm gunna pass on that. I need some fresh air."

Brooke left their room, still feeling skeptical.

Chris bit his lip. Things just weren't going his way. But that was gunna change.

Brooke could feel herself growing apart from Chris by every second. Was there any point in dragging this relationship on? She had given him one more chance, but she knew he wouldn't live up to it.

(XOXOX)

RAW: Phoenix, AZ 6.20.06

Brooke's skepticism had been proved right on Raw, with Chris being hell bent on making things change.

"You feeling okay after that beating Jericho and Christian unleashed on you?" Maria asked John.

He shot her a smile, while nursing his arm, "I think I'll live."

"If you need anything, just let me know," she smiled with an implication that John understood, sliding her fingers down his arm.

"Don't worry, I will," he smirked.

After watching her walk away and see her turn a corner, he continued down the arena hallway, and stopped when he heard a familiar voice.

"Just tell me where he is, damnit!" Brooke yelled.

Christian smirked. "Brooke, I don't know where he is. He probably took off, right after our little showdown in the ring with Cena, coward that he is. He's a coward who backstabbing, conniving, selfish, narcissistic--"

"I think you just described yourself," she rolled her eyes. "And you missed one: asshole."

"No that's would still be more appropriate for that thing you call a boyfriend."

"Where did he go?" she asked sternly.

"You know Brooke, Trish was with Jericho," he began walking toward her, which provoked her to step back, "and then she realized she wanted to be with a real man."

"Real man," she scoffed.

Brooke was leaning back against the wall, with Christian towered over her having one hand up against the wall and the other at his waist, attempting to intimidate her.

"Apparently she came to her senses and left you as the sorry ass you are."

"Correction I broke it off with her. Forget Chris. I'm here for you babe. We'll drive back to the hotel and you can sleepover." He began running his fingers through her hair.

She swatted his hand. "Where's Chris?" she asked, more irritated than before.  
"I told you I don't know."

"After that little stunt the two of you pulled in the ring tonight I can gurantee that the two of have been spending a lot of time planning things out and you do know where he is. Now tell me."

"Suppose I do know where he is. What do I get for telling you?"

"You get to leave with your dignity. Oh wait, you don't have any. I suggest you don't get the hell away from her, if you wanna be able to leave from here, period." John dropped his bag and emerged from his hiding spot earning a grateful look from Brooke and a pissed off one from Christian.

"Figures. You're done licking your wounds already?" He moved away from Brooke to glare at John.

"Yeah, and I'm ready to give you some wounds that'll never heal."

"Wait, wait, Johnny boy. Well look at that. You come to help Brooke. You and Brooke."

His implications had touched a nerve in Brooke and John.

"The feud we've got going is for that gold you've got around your waist, which will soon become mine. I'd do anything for that, but I'm not about to get this gorgeous mug messed up for this," he cocked his head toward Brooke.

"Bitch," Brooke muttered.

Christian snorted and began walking the other way.

Once he was out of their view, Brooke looked at John, "Thanks."

He continued to look back but said nothing.

Either he said something to hurt her or he didn't say anything at all. Something had to give. She had to make him give in and she had just figured out how.

"Crap, now I have no ride. Thanks a lot," she muttered trying to get under his skin.

"If you wanna spend your night with a perv tryna get into your pants, then I'll gladly call him back."

"Well I'm not sleeping here. Do you have any other ideas?"

"Yeah, it's called a cab."

"This late at night?! I'd be much better off with the perv tryna get in my pants."

"So I still see you haven't become anymore faithful."

"I was never unfaithful."

He sniggered.

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He was reluctant at saying his next few words. "I'll give you a ride."

"You sure you can trust me, you know since I am unfaithful and all?"

He simply glared and grabbed his bag. She followed.

He led her out to the parking lot, to his rental. With the automated key, he unlocked the car. He took his bag off his shoulder and dropped it into the back seat. Brooke opened the passenger side and sat in. John shut the back door and stepped into the driver's seat and started up the car.

Lately all he had been doing was telling her to get out of his life, but tonight he had chased Christian away and given her a ride. But of course he hadn't failed in mentioning something about their break-up. Were things ever going to get better? He continued to drive in silence, even refusing to look at her.  
In her contemplation, she didn't even realize that they had reached their intended destination. They both got out and bags in hand, walked into the hotel.

At the concierge, John gave his name and took his key card.

Brooke stepped up. "Burton," she said.

The receptionist made a few clicks and handed over the key card with a smile. "Oh and this message was left for you from a Mr. Jericho."

Brooke took the paper and thanked her. She didn't look at it, but instead tossed it into the nearby trash can without a second glance. Once she turned around, she noticed John was still standing there.

The silence they shared throughout their entire trip was continued as they walked, took the elevator to their floor, and walked to their rooms.

"Thanks," Brooke smiled, walking to her room, as John stopped and began opening the door to his.

He had done his part. She was safely at the hotel. That was it. He had heard her but refused to acknowledge it.

Brooke slowly continued down the hall, when he phone began to ring. She checked the caller ID, 'Chris.' Without another thought, she flipped it open and shut it closed. She meant what she had said and he hadn't.

John saw her. First she had thrown the message away and now she hung on who he suspected to be Chris. Maybe he was reading too much into it all. After all he couldn't forget what she had done. He shook his head and went into his room.

Brooke placed the key card and turned the handle. After entering the room, she turned to lock it up.

"Brooke," she heard his voice.  
She dropped her bag to the floor and slammed the card on the table. "I gave you one last chance. And you did what you said you wouldn't! What do you want from me now? What do you have to say for yourself now Chris? You promise me something, break it, and leave without any explanation. I've been looking everywhere for you. I didn't read your message or pick up your call because I wanted to know face-to-face! Why?"

"I did it for my career."

"How many times are you going to use that tired excuse? You have the title shot already, Chris."

"I was just trying to prove--"

"You proved something to me alright. How much I mean to you. You broke your promise. You became exactly what I didn't want to see you become." She took a brief pause from her rants. "I can't trust you anymore. We're through."  
Chris opened his mouth to say something, but before he could Brooke opened the door for him.

"Get out."

He walked to her. "I did this for you Brooke," he eyed her.

She looked away, as he went out. The door slam bitterly ended their conversation and their relationship.


End file.
